


Sitting Out for a While

by hips_of_steel



Series: The Beginning of You and Me [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you’ve got two team captains wondering where the hell their aces are disappearing to all the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting Out for a While

**Hey, is practice done yet?**

**Almost. Got about a half hour left before I get away, though.**

**You should have skipped. It’s boring here.**

**I don’t know about you, but some of us will get kicked off our teams if we don’t come to practice.**

Kise sighed. Aomine could be very demanding at times. Kise was just starting to get back into the game since his sprains were healed, but the coach had called him out because he wasn’t caring enough about his shoulder. So instead of building his muscles back up, Kise was sitting on the side.

**Get back here quickly then.**

There was a pic of Aomine sprawled across Kise’s bed with a fake rose in his mouth. He was fully clothed, but the picture was so ridiculous…

Kasamatsu was suddenly next to Kise. “What are you doing?!”

“Nothing!” Kise slammed his phone face down into his pant leg.

Kasamatsu stared at Kise. “Just because coach called you out doesn’t mean you get to spend the whole time on your phone.” He turned away and shouted some directions at a group of players. Kasamatsu’s moods were pretty foul at times since he was still out of the game, but Kise had gotten off lightly today. He turned off the phone and shoved it in his jacket pocket.

* * *

Aomine was all over Kise the moment he was in the door.

“Geez, we have to go to school one day, and you’d think it had been a year.” Kise replied.

“Come on, you know you missed me.” Aomine was practically purring in Kise’s ear. Kise leaned back into Aomine’s shoulder and kissed his neck lightly. Aomine wrapped his arms around Kise, and Kise turned around so they could kiss properly. Then he pulls away.

“I’ve got to cook something to eat.”

“Now?”

“Yes, now. I need to take some Advil.” Kise sighs. “But you’re adorable, and I promise to make up for it later.” Kise headed into the kitchen.

“Adorable’s not the word I was hoping for.” Aomine called from the living room.

“Fine. Downright absolutely sexy. I’m the cute one in the relationship.” Kise shouted back at Aomine. Aomine makes a sound of agreement.

* * *

The next morning, as Kise’s about to head out the door, there’s a knock. “Aomine, is Momocchi trying to call you?”

“No.”

Kise opens the door to find Kasamatsu. “Senpai, what are you doing here?”

“Making sure you’re coming to school today. Come on.”

“Kise, is it Momoi?” Aomine steps out of the living room right into Kasamatsu’s sight. Kise groans. At least Aomine is wearing sweatpants and a shirt, instead of just one or the other. “Oh. Hello.” Aomine manages to get out, then talks to Kise. “ Kise, I’ll be leaving in a bit. You okay tonight?”

“I’m fine.” Kise mutters darkly. How many times has he lectured Aomine to stay goddamn hidden?

“Good.” Aomine ducks out of sight, and Kise steps out into the hall, slamming the door to his apartment shut.

Kasamatsu doesn’t say anything at first as they walk down the hall and out of the building. Then he asks. “Was that Aomine Daiki?”

“Yes.”

“Doesn’t he go to Touou?”

“Yes.”

“So, why was he at your apartment?”

“He’s been helping me out since the Kirisaki Daiichi game. I didn’t ask him to, he just has.”

“Anything for a friend, huh?” Kasamatsu’s voice is dripping with sarcasm, and his eyebrows raised.

“What do you want, Senpai?”

“The truth.” Kasamatsu says.

Kise stopped, then nodded. “Fine. Aomine Daiki and I have been together since that really bad flu I had a while back. I was trying to come back to school after a photoshoot, and he helped me get home. He made me some food and then he stayed with me till I got better.”

They walk a little further. “Is dating him going to affect you ability to play against Touou?” Kasamatsu finally asks.

“No.” Kise replies. “We already discussed this between ourselves. We will play like we always have, even against each other.”

“Are you sure? Even though you said that, it doesn’t make it true.”

“I’m sure, Senpai. Aomine got me to start playing basketball. I wouldn’t want to give him any less than my absolute best.”

Kasamatsu nods, and then says. “If I ever think it’s effecting you at all, I won’t hesitate to switch you out.”

Now Kise nods.

There’s a pause.

“Senpai?”

“Yeah?”

“Please don’t tell anyone else. I don’t really want everyone to know.”

“I won’t. It’s your business, and you didn’t have to worry about it a single second.” And for the first time in a few days, Kasamatsu smiles just a little. “Just be safe.”

“Yes, Senpai.”

* * *

Imayoshi is surprised to see Aomine at practice until he sees Momoi standing nearby, and then he sees the rope that is tied to Aomine’s wrists to keep him from getting away.

Momoi is muttering under her breath and Aomine is half-glaring at the ceiling, half glaring at Momoi, and Imayoshi wonder what in hell is going on here. As he gets closer he can hear the conversation.

“You’re irresponsible, and if you think you can get away with it…”

“It’s fine, Momoi.”

“No, it’s not. Three classes, Aomine! Three!”

Ah. Imayoshi told Momoi this morning about Aomine’s grades, and she went off to find him. Imayoshi could have dealt with it himself, probably, but it’s always entertaining to see Momoi try, at least.

“I’ll make up the grades.”

“You’d better, or else I’ll call him and tell him that despite the fact you’re over there all the time, you’re failing your classes!”

“Go ahead. I doubt it’ll do anything.”

“You just keep lying to yourself. He’d kick your ass for failing this badly.”

“As if. Hello, Imayoshi.”

Imayoshi nods to him. “You have to get these four assignments done before you leave today.”

“And if I don’t?”

“You spend all night tied here.” Momoi smiles. “So get going if you want to see your boyfriend tonight.”

Imayoshi raises an eyebrow. “So that’s what’s kept you from doing your schoolwork?” Of course, Imayoshi expected that was the case, but he didn’t know for sure.

Aomine stares angrily at Momoi, and then at Imayoshi. He turns to the pile of work sitting in front of him and starts.

He calls Imayoshi over halfway through practice. “I’m done, can I go?”

Imayoshi quickly checks the work. It’s good work. “Work on this assignment now.” He finally says, handing Aomine another sheet of paper. Aomine sighs, but continues on.

When practice is over, Aomine is done with about half of his missing work. He holds out his wrists and Momoi unties him. Imayoshi call him over.

“If you get behind again, I will keep you from going off campus to meet whomever you’re meeting up with, alright?”

Aomine nods and leaves.

“Momoi-chan, who is Aomine’s boyfriend, anyhow?” Imayoshi asks once Aomine is out of sight.

“Kise Ryouta.” Momoi states.

“What?!”

* * *

Aomine receives a text on his way to the grocery store, but it’s not Kise.

**Kise Ryouta, huh?-Imayoshi**

**Momoi told you, didn’t she?**

**Well, yes, but I also did spot you getting on the train that would have taken you to Kaijo a few days ago.-Imayoshi**

**Yes, Kise Ryouta.**

**Well, you couldn’t have chosen anyone cuter, I suspect. This won’t affect your ability to play against Kaijo, right?-Imayoshi**

**No. We’ve agreed to play the best we can when on the court together. Neither of us would want to disappoint the other.**

**Well, good luck then. And know if you don’t play at your full ability, you will end up on the bench.-Imayoshi**

Aomine is buying his groceries when he gets a call from Kise.

“Hey.”

“Hello.” Aomine replies.

There’s a pause, then Kise continues. “Kasamatsu Senpai wasn’t actually all that bad.He just asked if our relationship would affect my ability to play Touou.”

“That’s what Imayoshi asked as well.”

“What?”

“Momoi dragged me to practice, and got revenge on me for me refusing to come by telling Imayoshi I had a boyfriend. He figured it out from there.” Aomine makes up the lie, though it’s almost the truth. He doesn’t want Kise to know he’s failing any classes.”

“You coming over tonight even though you said you wouldn’t this morning?”

“Actually, why don’t you come over to my place tomorrow? It’d be nice to have you at my apartment for once.” Aomine takes a gamble, and hopes it works out.

“Really?” Kise sounds excited.

“Yeah. I’ll make dinner. And I promise that if I burn anything I’ll order in.”

“What time?”

“Seven.”

“Make it eight. I’ve got a photoshoot.”

“Alright. See you then.”

“Yeah. See you then.”

Aomine hangs up the phone, and smiling, begins to prepare for tomorrow, where he will make it his mission to get into Kise’s pants finally.

* * *

In his apartment, Kise makes his own plans for the next night.


End file.
